Aspect of Utility
<-- back to powers Aspect of Utility (Current x5 to raise) Each level gives 1 contraption Required components of each level cannot exceed components of the coorisponding level. Cannot built contraptions that exceed your rank in resources, Science, laboratory, intelligence or engineering. Cannot be raised more than two above crafts When creating a contraption or adding a new upgrade to an existing contraption, roll either science or engineering (stated on contratpion) difficulty of its rank + 4. Failure indicates that you lose the components, a botch indicates that the contraption is destroyed. RANK 1: EMF generator The EMF field generator is designed to block electroncis from working properly within a smallish radius. Time to make: 1 day for small, 3 days for medium, a week for large Required components: Field Becker Coil, Optimized Spring Sci/Eng: science Optional Components: Thermal sink, Super battery, antimatter generator, or a thermal focus and a power converter. Instructions: Pair a field becker coil with an optimized spring within one size. If you wish to make a large or massive EMP field generator, then you must pair it with a large thermal sink. Function: Coil controls radius. mini = 1 meter, small = 5 meters, medium = 10 meters, large = 100 meters, massive = 1000 meters. unstackable Spring controls duration: small = 4 rounds, medium = 8 rounds, large = 25 rounds. Stackable. Superbattery and antimatter generator = near-infinite duration. RANK 2: Hugo-Under-Distress First Warning system. The HUD are a special pair of goggles that allow Hugo to super-percieve. It is very modular. Time to make: 3 days per upgrade (sensory aspect) Required Components: '''two small superviolet crystals '''Sci/Eng: engineering Optional Components: small superviolet crystals, receptors, sonic system, micro becker coils, small thermal sinks, focused becker coil, PLU, Polarity Manipulator, optimized coil. Instructions: this is a modular device that rests on hugo's head or face. In its default state it acts as a face-mounted microscope, but it can be expanded to allow all sorts of extra perception. Maximum number of upgrades is 5, plus two for each PLU invested added (requires autonomy 4) Function: Binocular upgrade: (2 superviolet lenses) - allows for binocular magnified vision. Sonic sight: (2 superviolet crystals, sonic system) Allows becker to see sound Far hearing: (1 recptor, one sonic system, one focused micro becker coil) Allows Becker to hear sounds that he points it at. Range is 400 meters. sensitive to overload. Enhanced Hearing: (2 receptors, two sonic systems) Grants keen hearing (-2 hearing difficulty). Can be turned on an off at willsensitive to overload Enchanced sight: (2 receptors, two superviolet lenses) Grants keen sight (-2 difficulty for sight rolls). Can be turned off at will, sensitive to overload. Enchanced smell: (1 receptor) Grants keen smell (-2 difficulty to smell rolls). Night Vision: (2 recetors, two superviolet crystals): grants night vision. violet tinge, but very effective. Sensitive to overload Night Vision HDR upgrade: (night vision upgrade, PLU): Allows night vision to be used in areas with large ranges of light. Elevation Sensor: (receptor, NOBLE gas): Displays elevation Thermal Vision: (two receptors, two focused micro becker coils, one small thermal sink), Allows perception of heat signals in front of Hugo. range is 60 feet. Electroreception: (one receptor, one polarity manipulator one small becker field generator): allows for the perception of magnetic fields and signals such as those produced by living things. Range: 70 feet. Can be used to get barings. Power Receptor: (one receptor, one power converter) choose one energy type. This detects use of that energy in 70 feet. Sizmic sensor: (one receptor, one sonic system, one small optimized spring): Allows general layout of underground tunnels and hallways to be gained. 100m radius. one use per recharge. Overload Safeguard: (1 PLU) protects all upgrades form overload. Chemical analyzer: (NOBEL gas, superpressure canister, receptor) allows the identification of any chemical compound touched. RANK 3: Omnitool The Omnitool is a device that is designed to be a worker's right-hand man so to speak. It is incredibly useful in the workshop AND in the field. Time to make: '''a week per upgrade '''Required components: '''Becker Battery, Sonic System, (micro) Focused Becker coil '''Sci/Eng: Engineering Optional Components: Overload switch (weapons 1), Thermal Sink, Superviolet focus crystal, Frictionless Gel, Receptor, NOBEL gas, PLU (autonomy 3), Carbon weave (armor 4), Thermal Focus (utility 4), Polarity manipulator (utility 4), Superbattery (utility 5), Power Converter (utility 5), Matter Affect converter (utility 6), superpressure canister Instructions: Similarly to the Hugo-Under-Distress system, the Omnitool has upgrades that may be added to it for additional effectiveness. By default it has the capacity to do and undo most types of fasteners (including rivets), shatter glass (one round for normal glass, 3 rounds for thick glass, 7 rounds for bulletproof), measure distance, and tell time. Function: Technological Interface: (5 PLUs) Allows the omnitool to interact with human-made technology from a distance. Works by altering logic units and circuits within the device. Range is 30 feet. Medical Upgrade: (Thermal sink, Thermal focus, PLU) Allows for the sterilization and cauterizing of wounds. Can be used in place of stitches. Metalwork: (Thermal sink, Thermal Focus) Allows for the cutting and welding of metal surfaces. Welding is a free action, Cutting metal requires a battery pool expenditure. Sheet metal requires 1 battery and one round per meter cut, metal doors require 3 battery pool and three rounds per meter cut. No metal thicker than that can be cut. Chemical Re-composition: (Superpressure canister, PLU, NOBEL gas) Allows reactive chemicals to be exuded, altering the chemical composition of touched materials to be altered. Requires an intelligence or wits + science roll difficulty 7. Failure or botch may result in an explosion. EMF generator: (Micro Focused becker coil, weapons 2) allows for the generation of a directed EMF. Requires one battery pool per round active. Range is 30 feet. Lubricator: (Superpressure canister, NOBLE gas, lubricant), Allows for the projection of lubricant as a weapon or for other functions. Range is 20 feet. Power Receptor: (one receptor, one power converter, one small field becker coil) choose one energy type. This detects use of that energy in 70 feet. Sonic Interference: (one sonic system, one small field becker coil) Creates a deafening whine that inhibits audio contact in the area. One battery pool per two turns active, range is 40 feet radius. Seismic interior receptor: (one sonic system), Per point of battery spent, detects the layout of tunnels, interior spaces, and underground in a 15m radius. Light Generator: (two superviolet lenses), acts as a very bright flashlight, and may produce black light and ultraviolet light (useful for breaking down viruses among other things). Sound Generator: (One small field and focused becker coil, sonic system) allows for the projection of recorded sounds to either a field or a particular individual or location. Internet and phone uplink: (three entwined quantum bits, one PLU.) Allows access to the internet and phone systems from anywhere as long as the home-base uplink isn't damaged. RANK 4: Quantum Communicator The Quantum Communicator is a very simple utilization of entwined quantum bits. These devices are incredibly small and can communicate perfectly over any distance. They do not appear on metal detectors or scanners, and can be organized to work over a network. Time to make: ''' one day per communicator '''Required components: '''Entwined quantum bits, 2 sonic systems (makes two) '''Sci/Eng: Science! Instructions: This very simple device can be monitored at will. The network can be altered by Hugo, allowing open channel, two-way, etc communication on the fly. Works perfectly over any distance, and can be altered quickly to also transmit wireless data in place of sound (think super-dialup, limitless bandwidth). Works transdimensionally and under the effects of EMF fields. Function: Allows quick communication between anyone you give one to. RANK 5: Cloaking Generator The Cloaking Generator utilizes a special power-conversion process to render an individual or object invisible for a certain length of time. The larger the object, the more power is needed. Time to make: Four Weeks, upgrades take two days. Required Components: Optimized Spring, Becker Battery, Super-battery, Power Converter, super violet lens, Physical Logic Unit, Field Becker Coil Optional Components: Thermal Sink, focused becker coil Sci/Eng: Science Instructions: This contraption can be adapted into a suit platform for the additional expenditure of one xp at creation. Suit platforms are form-fitting and usually lighter than the components put into them. Only one suit platform can be worn at a time, and the wearer suffers a -1 dex penalty when wearing one. Suit platforms can be augmented with additional upgrades and weapons, etc. that fit the theme of the suit. This suit's theme is (POWER CONVERTER) so any and all power converter contraptions can be incorporated into the suit so long as they are medium or small sized. When not a suit platform, this device is worn like a backpack or incorporated into a vehicle. Pair an optimized spring, Becker Battery, or super-battery with a power converter, a PLU, a field becker coil, and 10 super violet lenses. Function: Power source and field coil can be any size. For mobility's sake, most would choose a super-battery, which can power the device nearly indefinitely. UPGRADE: Thermal Converter: (Power Converter, Thermal sink), size of thermal sink matches size of Becker coil. Allows the device to charge itself from ambient heat, regaining one point of battery pool per round. RANK 6: Mass Reducer A mass reducer station is a non-portable device that can permanently lower the gravity-affected mass of any charged object, effectively reducing the weight by half. This may not be preferable for all items. Examples of such items include martial weapons and snow plows. Time to make: ' Two months '''Required components: ' Mass affect generator (medium), and an anti-matter generator. '''Sci/Eng: Science! Instructions: This device is generally stationary, but may be incorporated into an airship. Function: Insert an item the size of a van or smaller into the machine and activate it. Each item takes ten seconds, and only one item may be done at once. After that, the affected item permanently weighs half as much. Contraptions can have their weight reduced to a quarter of their normal weight. Kills living things. Suit platforms inserted into the machine have their dex penalty reduced to 1, regardless of how many contraptions are within. In addition, the anti-matter generator may be opened up and used as a sort of "mount doom" destruction core. Any item the size of a van or smaller that is placed into the core of the anti-matter generator is destroyed absolutely. The only items that might be able to resist this are those made by the hand of a powerful creation deity directly (Yahweh, Brahma, etc.)